Return to Charming
by Ravenstar25
Summary: After 20 years away, the niece of John Teller returns to Charming at the request of her Cousin Jax.    The final chapter finally written. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sons of Anarchy © is the property of FX networks. All references herein are fiction only and created for enjoyment not profit. **

_Authors Note: This is my first go at fiction writing in an open forum. Insight is welcome. This story is fantasy, there is no episode base but it does play into the plot line of season three a bit. _

I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of all those bikes starting up… the men all wore black jackets, SAMCRO jackets. The reaper on the back indicative of their affiliation with Sons of Anarchy and all it entitled. No one rode in naivety; they all knew the risks and the expectations of Clay Marrow and Jax Teller. My husband Travis glanced over his shoulder at me, I smiled back, trying to hide the fear in my face. I had to admit, he looked good in that vest, even if it was short a rocker. He was SAMCRO's newest prospect, and I was his old lady… what a pair we made. As I watched the last bike pass through the gates of the club house I started to second guess my decision to take this new job, the job that brought us here to Charming California.

After the gates closed I walked into the club. Gemma Morrow and Tara Knowles were sitting at the bar. I looked around; most of the members were gone now, out on the run. From across the room Gemma waved me over. I walked towards her taking a seat at the old redwood bar. The bartender brought me a longneck bottle, and I took a swig of the cold beer.

"How ya holdin' up darlin?" Gemma asked me.

"I'm alright," I lied, but I could tell she saw right through me.

"Ya know you two are quite the couple," Tara chided about Trav and I.

I didn't respond. I was lost in thought staring at the wall of fame. His picture stared back at me, almost scolding me for my return to Charming. I promised my father I would never come back here, it was his dying wish. He was probably flipping in his grave, not only because I returned to Charming; but now my husband was a prospect.

"Jesus. What the hell am I doing here?" I thought to myself, "Why did I come back?"

I felt him crawl into bed next to me, his chest pressed against my back skin to skin. He wrapped his arms around me. I peered at the clock, nearly three am. He wore cologne of exhaust fumes and sweat and I thought I caught a hint of gunpowder. I rolled to face him; looking into his brown eyes I brushed a rouge piece of hair off his forehead.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He said smiling.

"You didn't," I looked down shifting my weight in his arms.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face. His lips met mine in a long kiss, one that told me he had no intentions of telling me what had happened that night, and I had no intentions of asking. I let him seduce me, and as our bodies melted together the thought crossed my mind that in a few mere hours, I would be more entwined in the dealings of SAMCRO that I wanted to think of. Yes, it was true… Travis and I were quite the pair and starting tomorrow all of Charming would know why.

_The alarm clock screamed jarring Kelly from the restless sleep she had achieved. She slapped the snooze button and glanced at the numbers. 4:45 a.m., she had only been asleep for half an hour. Slowly she rolled out of Travis's grasp as not to wake him. She showered, shaved, did her hair and a touch of makeup. She dressed slowly looking at each piece as if it was foreign material and not just polyester and cotton. Once she had everything on she stood in front of the full length mirror in shock, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was almost 5:30; she kissed her husband gently, grabbed a coffee mug, and walked out the door. _

Charming hadn't changed. In 20 years it was still the same as it had been when I left to live with gram. Dad couldn't stand to see me here among all the bikes, violence, and trouble. He told me I was too smart for it all, yet here I was. I still came back in the summer, up until I was 18 and in college. I came back and raised hell with the others: Tara, Jax, Opie, Donna, and Wendy. Dad hated that I got along so well with the other kids of SAMCRO, but what the hell did he expect? It was all I knew until I was nearly 13. I had so many memories both good and bad. I remember getting in trouble with the law, and Dad and Uncle John teaching me how to ride my first bike. I was just as much a member of this club as Opie and Jax. I knew how to ride, I knew how to lie, cheat and steal. Uncle John had once told me that I would be the first female son… I bet this wasn't what he had in mind.

The club had changed drastically since my dad's time. He, Uncle John, and Piney were brothers, if not by blood by bond. They build the club as a brotherhood for Vietnam Vets after they came home from war to a country that didn't want them back. But now, with two of the three dead, it seemed as though the club had gone totally rouge. Guns, drugs, violence, death, and destruction encircled its members. So much had been lost in the last few years. The death of Opie's wife Donna, the loss of prospect Half Sack, and my cousin Able's kidnapping all shrouded the club in darkness. A darkness that was creating a rift between the members and clouding the original mission set forth by John Teller.

That's why I was here, to help try and refocus the efforts of SAMCRO and protect Charming. That's why Jax called me, why he told me about the Chief's position which was available. That's why he wanted me here.

"It's yours if you want it Kell." He had said to me during our phone call, "just say yes and you know we'll get you home."

"Home". The word echoed in my head, was this home? Was this where I wanted to raise my kids? Where I wanted to build a life with my husband? Or was it the same old Charming? Regardless here I was, and there was no turning back. Battle lines were about to be drawn.

I stepped out of the car in front of the police department. Chief Unser was waiting outside when I pulled up. He had been an officer when I was a child; he knew the club and the problems there in. He supported Jax when he suggested me as his replacement. Behind him stood Clay and Jax looking at me as if I were some alien. I shook the chief's hand firmly, smiling at the familiarity and irony of the situation. Jax smirked as I approached him and his step father.

"What?" I snapped.

"Never thought I would see you dressed like that." He teased.

"Well, ya better get used to it," I looked from him to Clay and Unser, "There's a new Sherriff in town."

"Shit, Kelly." Clay shook his head looking at me. "You're the goddamn Deputy Chief and your Ol' man is a fucking prospect. Do you know what that looks like?"

"Yep," I paused, "It looks like we own Charming Uncle Clay. And it looks like there are gonna be changes around here."

He looked from me to Jax and back again.

"Just remember we are all on the same side." He turned and walked away.

I looked at my cousin and the current Chief of police.

"Damn it Jax," I looked dead at him "you better know what the fuck you're doing."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead like his father used to do when we were kids. I looked up at him, face full of worry.

"I do," he replied, "I'm saving my son, and taking back _my _club." He straddled his bike revved the engine and peeled out down the road.

(TBC…)


	2. Chapter 2

I sat perfectly still staring at Wayne Unser in disbelief. I couldn't find the words to express my astonishment about everything he had just told me about the motorcycle club my family founded. He looked down at the ground, almost as if avoiding my eyes . . . like he was ashamed of his participation in the illegal activities. I rubbed my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Is that everything?" I asked bluntly

"Everything I know, or at least what I have been told."

He stood and walked to the window. In the light you could tell he was a sick man, the cancer was really taking its toll on him. He only had a few months at best according to his doctors.

"I didn't think it would get this bad." He said shaking his head, "no one was supposed to get killed, no one was supposed to get hurt, and it was supposed to be about protection."

"So what happened?" I walked to the window, "How did it get this out of control?"

"I don't know," Wayne looked at me, "but I'm gonna make it right, I have to make it right."

"Wayne, in the last week I have learned things I never wanted to know about the family I love." I paused, "I don't know what the hell to think or who to trust."

I walked out of the office to my newly assigned cruiser, pulled out a cigarette, sat on the hood, and leaned against the windshield. I took a drag of the Marlboro and contemplated everything I had learned in the last seven days. Unser had said they were "protecting Charming", but at what cost. Now the situation was out of control, and SAMCRO was losing ground. It wasn't just about gun running anymore either, now they were fighting the clock trying to find Jax's son Able. What was next? What didn't I know?

"I thought you were gonna quit those things." Jax voice came from nowhere and I nearly fell off the hood of the car. He stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He walked to where I was standing and took the cigarette from my hand snuffing it out.

"You promised him you'd quit." He said to me.

"You're one to talk about broken promises Jax" I snapped, "God knows you haven't kept any of yours."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He growled

"I don't?" I rolled my eyes "I remember it Jax, I was standing right there… when he made us both promise to get away from all of this." My voice echoed off the walls around us. "When you're father made us promise him we would do better for ours then they did for us! I was standing right the fuck next to you."

My cousin shoved me up against the side of my cruiser, glaring at me like I was one of his enemies.

"You don't know anything!" He screamed, "about me, about this club, about the shit that has gone down, or the shit that is about to happen!"

"Well then tell me!" I grabbed him by the vest and slammed him back against the adjacent car, "I am not an ol' lady Jackson Teller, I'm a member of this fucking family and you called me! Not the other way around. You asked for my help!" I jammed him back again, "If you want it, I want the truth. No more bullshit, no more lies, and I want all of it."

I let go of his vest and took a step back, he straightened his jacket and stood there. I started to walk away but halfway to the door I stopped and turned back to him.

"Don't you ever, ever try and bully me again cousin. We were both born of the same blood, trained by the same hands, and I will not be intimidated. I am not one of your crow eaters, I am not one of your junkies, and I'm sure as hell not your enemy. If you want my help, you'd do right to remember that, because I can leave just as quickly as I came."

I turned and started back for the doors. As my hand touched the doorknob my dispatch radio started screaming.

"All units respond to the vicinity of Teller – Marrow automotive, reports of shots fired. EMT units respond with caution, wait for police escort."

Before I could say a word I heard Jax's bike start and tires peeled from around the corner, I ran for my cruiser with Chief Unser right on my heals. I raced to the clubhouse as quickly as I could when I pulled up I saw Tara on the ground near three bodies. I jumped from the car and ran to where she was at. Instantly my heart stopped and the world went into slow motion. On the ground lay Gemma, Piney, and Travis covered in blood. I ran to my husband and turned him on his back. Before I could react I felt two strong hands pull me to my feet and away from his body. I spun swinging, aiming for whatever I could hit. I made contact with a strong right to Clays jaw and spun out of his grasp. I ran back to where the EMT's where working on the three of them.

Gemma was conscious; she took a superficial shot to the shoulder. Piney looked dead, his chest bleeding from what looked like two shots. Travis was conscious but incoherent; the shot he took got him in the stomach. Tara saw me standing there staring and ran to me, Gemma on her heals.

"C'mon darlin'." Gemma said to me, "you shouldn't be here."

Clay walked over and checked her wound.

"Its superficial baby, I'll be alright."

"What the hell happened?" He asked, "Why the fuck was the prospect outside the gate!"

Something on Tara's face snapped and she spun into Clay's path.

"That prospect is your niece's husband and he just saved your wife's life. He took that shot pushing her out of the way."

Clay stopped in his tracks and looked at Gemma; she nodded confirming what Tara just spat.

"Come on honey", Tara said taking my arm "I'll drive you to the hospital."

We rounded the corner towards where her 65' Buick was parked. I spotted his bike first, on its side just past the corner, and then I saw him with Tig lying motionless in his arms. Tara ran for where they were laying and I ran back towards the rest of the club.

"Clay!" I yelled "It's Tig, we need help!"

Members ran in the direction from which I came followed by an EMT crew. Opie walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me close to him. The embrace lasted only a moment before we ran towards the others. As we drew closer to where Clay and Jax were talking I overheard Clay say Piney, Travis, and Gemma's names. He looked at Opie and I and I saw the anger and pain on his face, but before he could say anything I led Opie to my cruiser. We got in and started towards the hospital leaving the rest of the club on the sidewalk.

"I can't do this anymore." Opie said staring out the window.

I didn't respond, just glanced at him. We made the rest of the drive in silence not knowing what we were going to find when we reached the hospital and as it stood, we both had a lot to lose.

At the hospital the waiting room was full of brothers and their old ladies. Tara saw us walk in and ran over to where we were standing.

"They are both in surgery." She looked at us, "Trav should be alright, but his gut is pretty torn up."

"What about dad?" Opie asked

"It's too soon to tell, but he was hit twice in the chest."

Opie walked out the front door and dissipeared leaving Tara and I staring at one another.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked her.

"No, he's in surgery and after will be in recovery for at least the night. He can't have visitors until he goes into an ICU room."

"Call me if anything changes."

"I will."

As I walked out the door Clay and Jax walked in, Jax tried to say something to me, but I kept walking. I couldn't bare to talk to him, in my mind he was the reason my husband and my best friends father were fighting for their lives. He didn't chase me, but I could feel him watching me walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

The old barn was musty and dark. The smells of gasoline, oil, and hay mixed together in a strangely intoxicating perfume. The only light came from holes in the roof where weather and age had worn it thin. With only a beam of my Maglight guiding me I walked to the back of the old wooden building. The rear wall of the barn was covered in old license plates, my father's work bench stood against the far right wall and the concrete before it was stained with a multitude of automotive fluids and I'm sure some blood as well. An old unopened bottle of Jack glistened in a sunbeam, I looked at the label; 1995, almost 10 years old. I cracked the lid and pressed the bottle to my lips taking a long swig of the whiskey. I felt it warm my throat and stomach replacing the cap I put it back on the work bench.

I ran my hand along the back wall of the barn until I felt the hidden latch under my fingers; I was surprised I remembered where it was at. I pulled the lever and part of the wall gave way revealing a rear room in the old structure. It was still there…. My god, it was still right where I had parked it 13 years ago… I walked to the center of the room and ran my fingers over the old blue tarp. Years of dust fluttered into the air. I removed the shroud from its object like a child opening a gift, underneath stood my pride and joy: A 1975 Harley Ironhead Sportster. I wheeled the bike out to the work area and grabbed my father's old tool belt. I carefully pushed her out of the garage, into the sunshine and stood there mesmerized at how time had not seemed to touch her at all.

_Parts were scattered everywhere in Uncle John's chaotic order style. Jax sat amid the pieces watching our dads work on the bikes. Once in a while they would ask us to hand them a part or a tool, Uncle John even let me turn a bolt or two. _

"_So, this one is hers?" Jax emphasized her in the sentence. _

"_Yes." Dad's answer was simple_

"_But girls don't ride." _

_Uncle John looked at his son and smiled laughing at his statement. _

"_She'll learn to ride just like you will… in this family you have to know how to handle a bike."_

_I had just turned 12 and dad and his brother promised me that the bike would be ready by my 16__th__ birthday. They had already started teaching me the basics of riding, just like they taught Jax. It was already known that when we turned 16 the bikes would be ours and all the work we put into them would pay off. For now our little 50cc dirt bikes did the trick. _

I opened my eyes shaking the memory from my head. It seemed like just yesterday we were sitting here with dad and John building our dream bikes. I looked at the beautiful machine in front of me. The chrome still sparkled. The paint glistened like new, the deep purple like a midnight sky. On the sides of gas tank two beautifully painted ravens soared wings spread. I hand painted them myself, and dad helped me put the clear coat on to protect them. It was beautiful.

I went to work cleaning her off. I washed every inch of the bike, rinsed and waxed the tank and tail. She looked brand new again, no one would have know that she was pieced together over four summers from left over's as members upgraded their own bikes. I tightened sprockets, cleaned the plugs, flushed the fluids, and put new in. I walked back into the old barn and pulled down the loft ladder. I climbed into the loft and was flooded with emotions… I remembered all the years of spying on our folks as they drank and worked in the shop. I climbed into the rafters, carefully removed an old cardboard box, took off the lid, and removed the newspaper. Inside the box was a leather jacket, my leather jacket. John had it made just for me… Piney had found it after he passed away and gave it to me. It looked just like the one he made for Jax except the patches. SOA Daughter adorned the right breast pocket and the Redwood Original patches sat above the left. On the back was the reaper, the anarchy symbol on its fist and scythe on his shoulder. The only difference was that on my reapers other shoulder sat a raven with gold eyes, no other jacket ever had her and no other jacket ever would. I also found my old helmet among the belongings and brushed off the dirt.

I went to the driveway and straddled the bike for the first time in 13 years, put the key in and started it up. The motor purred like a tiger released from its cage. It had been so long since I last rode that I almost forgot how, but after a shaky ride down the drive it all came back. I hit the clutch and the bike responded. I took off down the road, not entirely sure where I was going but somehow I felt free. I drove till my gut told me to stop I pulled up a long dirt road and dismounted. I walked to the edge of the ravine and sat letting my feet dangle over the edge. I closed my eyes letting the sun warm my skin and the wind take away all the worries. I lay back in the sweet grass and closed my eyes letting myself drift back in time once again.

_Jax, Opie, and I stood side by side …our bikes parked on the old gravel road my father and two cops glaring at us. We knew we were in for it. This time we may have simply gone too far with our pranks… we were only trying to scare the stupid jock….we didn't actually think he was going to wreck his pretty little mustang into the ravine. _

"_What the hell were you two thinking?" My father spat at us, "that kid could have been killed."_

"_We didn't mean it dad," I tried to explain "He was…"_

"_I don't care what he was!" my dad roared "It was stupid, irresponsible behavior and I expect more than that from you!"_

"_Uncle Rick," Jax interrupted "It was my idea… Kelly was just going along with it, she tried to stop me."_

"_Why?" my father asked, "Why did you do it." _

_I gave my cousin a "don't you dare say a word look". And shuffled my feet, I knew that if dad really knew why Jax went after him, the jock would probably come up missing the next day. . ._

"_Because it was funny," I said voice full of contempt and attitude, "because he torments us all the damn time because we aren't like him, because we are part of this club…" _

_I saw my father's eyes flash with anger and regret. _

"_YOU are not part of this club Kelly! You are never going to be part of this club, and as far as I'm concerned your summer vacations here are done! Pack your shit; you're going back to grams in the morning."_

_He stomped away leaving Jax and I at the overlook. I glanced at my cousin and shook my head. _

"_You shouldn't have chased him Jax." I said _

"_What, and let him get away with what he did to you… I don't fucking think so, he better hope I don't find him again." He looked at me, "you should have stayed home like I told you too, Opie and I would have handled this." _

"_You sound like one of them Jax… "I responded, looking at the ground. _

"_That's because I am one of them Kell," he pointed to his patches, "and your dad is right, you don't belong here anymore… staying around here is poison and you are better than this." _

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears off my cheeks staring into the midday sky.

"There you are." Jax voice came from behind me.

"How did you find me?"

"I went to the house; saw the barn open and your bike gone. Put two and two together."

He walked over and sat down. I felt his fingers run over the raven on the back of my jacket.

"We need you back at the club house Kell." He said quietly

"Why?" I looked at him and saw the tear marks on his face, "Jax, what's wrong?"

"It's Piney, Kell…" his voice trailed off

"Fuck." I felt my face get hot.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of whisky from the shop. I took a sip and offered it to my cousin. He accepted it and took a drink. We got on our bikes and tore off down the old dirt road. I swear for a minute I heard the roar of a mustang motor behind us. We pulled into the club house and there were hundreds of bikes behind the gate. I walked into the club and felt everyone staring at me… well at my Jacket. I walked to Opie and put my arms around him, without saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax, Opie, and I stood side by side in the clubhouse, making small talk with other members to try and pass the time. Opie's expression as blank, his responses to the sympathetic gestures from brother were empty and rehearsed. Tara walked into the room and made her way over to us. She gave Opie a hug and moved to Jax side.

"Trav is out of surgery," she said quietly

I didn't respond, just looked at her nodding my head.

"He's still under sedation and pretty doped up, but he should wake up soon."

I looked at Opie, torn for what to do. My best friend's father just died but my husband needed me. Opie looked down at me and read my mind.

"Go." He said quietly.

"Opie, I…"

"Go. He needs you more than me right now. There's nothing you can do here." He attempted a smile, but failed miserably.

"He's right Kell," Jax said, "Go, I will come over later."

I gave both of them hugs, grabbed my jacket and headed for the clubhouse door. The ride to the hospital was a short one, but it seemed to take forever. When I arrived I noticed a number of bikes around the parking lot. I knew members would be here as well because of Tig. When I reached my husband's room, I noticed a tall blonde woman standing a few feet from the entrance. I walked past her and entered the room where he was laying. I sat next to him and took the hand that wasn't riddled with IV's. Trav opened his eye and smiled at me.

"Damn, why can't the nurses look like you?" he commented.

I laughed and kissed his hand softly.

"What about the others?" He asked me.

"Tig is still in surgery, but it doesn't look good, the bullet hit his spine."

"Shit, he's paralyzed?"

"Don't know for sure, but that's what it looks like."

"And Piney?" his voice told me he knew what was coming. I didn't answer just shook my head solemnly.

"Damn, how's Opie?"

"Eh, not so hot, but what can you expect first Donna, now dad."

Travis leaned his head back against the pillow. I picked up his cut from the bed post and looked at the prospect patch on the back. Tracing my fingers over the emblem sent chills down my spine. I could feel my husband staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're mad that I joined aren't you."

"No… yes… I don't fucking know. But I'm sure I told you not to accept if Jax offered."

"Well, your cousin is very persuasive. I did it to keep you safe." He looked at me and I knew it was the truth.

"And what about you?" I asked. "What the hell am I supposed to do if I lose you?"

He was about to respond when the door opened. The blonde lady who was outside his door walked in with two other men dressed in black suits. She looked at my husband and reached to remove his cut from the edge of the bed where I had laid it. I jumped up and stood between her and his bed.

"Not unless you wanna lose a hand lady." I growled.

"Typical ol' lady," She smiled.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" I snapped, aggravated at the intrusion on my husband's room.

"The name is Stahl, ATF."

"ATF?" I looked at her badge "What the hell do you want."

"We need to ask your hubby some questions about the shooting last night."  
"Not without a lawyer you're not."

She looked like someone just pissed in her cheerios. I stood my ground in front of her creating a human barricade between her and Travis. I don't think I blinked, but she didn't either. There was something familiar about this woman. I was sure that I had never met her before, but something about her tugged at a cord in the back of my mind.

"You can go now." I told her.

She was turning to leave when my cousin and Opie walked into the room behind her. I saw the surprise on Jax face and the irritation on Opie's. Jax eyes narrowed as he moved quickly into the room and next to Trav's bed where I was standing.

"Hello _June._" His emphasis on her name caught my attention.

"You two know each other?" I asked

"We're acquainted." Jax said staring at her. "You can leave my cousin and her husband alone now." He nodded towards the door.

The agents eyebrows raised and she stepped back from us. Without a word she turned and exited the room followed by the two guys in suits. I didn't say anything to Jax about her; instead I turned all my attention to my cousin. I touched the bandage on his stomach gently and felt the tears running down my cheeks. The anger I had been holding back came pouring out as I picked up Trav's cut and whipped it at my unsuspecting cousin.

"Keep that fucking thing away from my husband." I yelled "We are going back east as soon as he's discharged. This place is fucking poison. This club is poison and it has killed one too many of the people I love. I'm done. We are leaving before it takes the one good thing that I have left."

I stormed out of the room and almost ran over Tara. I looked at her and saw the stress in her face and the sadness in her eyes.

"You are stupid if you stay here." I said scornfully. "Pregnant or not."

I saw the look of surprise at the mention of her pregnancy, but I wasn't stupid… I had her pegged from my first night home when she refused the wine I offered her. I could hear Jax and Opie behind me, but I didn't stop. I worried about Travis and leaving him the way I did but I was so pissed off. I didn't want him to see me the way that I was. I jumped on my bike and took off down the road. I heard the boy's bikes start up behind me, but I was long gone before they ever got theirs turned over. I rode off into the night, not sure where I was going and not really caring either.

I rode for hours before finally returning home exhausted. I looked to make sure Jax and Opie weren't there waiting for me. I was not in the mood to deal with their bullshit. The coast was clear so I pulled into the drive of the old farmhouse; I parked my bike on the cement pad by the back door and walked in. I tossed my keys on the counter in the kitchen and took off my boots and coat. I slowly walked up the stairs; I had forgotten how sore riding could make you. When I reached the landing I caught the glimpse of a light under our bedroom door, I turned to move back down the stairs and found myself staring into the face of a man in a mask.

"hola princesa, tengo un mensaje que yo necesito para entregar."

I didn't have time to react I tried to run back up the stairs, but was met by another assailant I felt the first blow hit hard against my temple. The second felt dulled as consciousness began to allude me. I prayed for a quick ending and for it to be relatively painless. I hit the steps hard and felt the men lifting me into the air, it was the last feeling I remembered.

I woke up to voices but didn't open my eyes, from the feeling of the cool air I could tell I was undressed and my bedroom. Surprisingly my hands were not bound. I heard the two men arguing in Spanish about who was going to rape me first. It seemed as though they could not make up their mind. One sounded frightened and scared to commit the act while the other spoke of my cousin and how his club embarrassed him and killed one of his homies. They left the room and I quickly moved to retrieve the 38 special from my bed side drawer, the sudden movement sent stems of pain through my body, I bit my tongue hard to keep from screaming. I stuffed the weapon under my pillow and waited for the men to return. I felt one of them enter and move to the foot of the bed. He was so close I felt the heat radiating from his body, the other man stood by the door… I could tell where he was from the sound of his voice. As soon as the man nearest me made his move to rape me I brought my knee up into his dick as fast and hard as I could. I pulled the 38 out from it hiding place and fired a shot into his chest, I quickly turned and fired a shot into the shoulder of the second man. Outside I heard the rumble of bikes and within seconds footsteps barreling up the stairs. I sat huddled at the top of my bed gun pointed at the door ready to shoot whoever walked in next.

The door flew open and Jax and Opie came running in with four other Sons close behind.

"Shit kell, don't fucking shoot." Jax said diving for the floor.

Opie ran to me covering me with a blanket and holding me close to him. I felt safer then I had in weeks. I dropped the weapon out of my hands and curled up into my friends chest crying. I felt Jax hand on the back of my head as his fingers ran over my bloody skull. I looked up at him through swollen eyes, eyes that had a clear message to the prince.

"They did this." he looked at the two bodies on the floor

"Nope," I replied "Just shot em for the fuck of it."

"I don't need your bullshit Kell."

"Well, Jax. I didn't exactly ask for this ya know. . . but the homie in the cut there said he had a message to deliver."

Jax looked at the hombre on the floor and kicked him. The lifeless corpse didn't move just made a sickening thud when his boot made contact. The other man sat against a wall unconscious his shoulder bleeding from the gunshot wound. Jax looked back to me from the bodies….

"Guess noone told them not to bring dicks to a gun fight." I said.

Opie snorted laughing at the comment. Jax just shook his head at me trying not to laugh, I was sure of two things. These assholes were out to get my family one way or another, and they didn't care who they went through to do it; and that I was officially in this shit too deep to just walk away. I knew that after this attack there was no way Travis was leaving charming, until every motherfucker behind my attack was dead. . . of this I was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sons of Anarchy is the property of Kurt Sutter and FX productions. All replication herein is for non profit entertainment purposes only.**_

I don't' remember passing out. I don't remember being taken to the hospital, or being evaluated, or rushed to the oporating room. I remember waking up, or at least I thought I was awake. Everything seemed foggy, and I was in the corner of a hospital room. Before me stood five or six doctors all leaning over a table, working vigorusly to save their patient. The heart rate monitor begain blaring an alarm and the lead surgon began barking orders at the others around him.

" Her blood pressure is dropping!" He barked "Heartrate is dropping and tacky."

The other doctors shifted enough that I could see the person on the table. . . I was staring at myself. I became suddenly aware of my surroundings. One of the surgions was Tara, outside of the opporating room stood Jax and Opie. My husband sat in a wheel chair, his eyes wet with tears as he watched these doctors try and save me. I saw Opie's hand on his shoulder, and could see the anger in his eyes.

"We have to release the pressure on her brain, there is too much swelling." The doctor stated.

As if on cue, a metal table was moved in and a instrument with what looked like a drill bit was given to the doctor. I watched in horror as he began drilling through my skull I saw my husband turn from the window but Jax never looked away. Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled away from the room. I struggled to stay where I was at but a I was being controlled my a force much stronger then me.

"No!" I screamed expecting someone to turn and look, but it was aparent that no one heard me.

"Save me! Save me, Please!" I yelled at the doctors as they got further away and just as quickly as I had awoke; the room went pitch black.

*SOA*SOA*SOA* SOA*SOA*SOA* SOA*SOA*SOA* SOA*SOA*SOA* SOA*SOA*SOA* SOA*SOA*SOA*

_Beep. Beep. ….._

"_Will she wake up?"_

"_Not sure… there was a lot of…"_

"_Jesus… "_

"_He's about the only one who can help now…."_

_Beep. .…_

"_How long has it been…."_

"_Five days…"_

"_No changes?"_

"_No."_

_.…._

"_Baby, please. ..come back. I love you."_

_.Beep…._

I struggled to open them, it hurt to focus so hard on one simple movement. You don't realize how much you miss the simple things until they are gone. Finally after what seemed like hours the blurry bright light entered my vision. My eyes shifted slowly around the room. My husband was asleep next to me, curled up on the bed holding me as if I was made of porcelin. From what I could figure, I was comotose for nearly a week. Most people questioned if I was going to wake up. I shifted as best I could trying to feel my body move. Travis jumped at the movement and his eyes shot open to meet mine. The resperator tube prevented mefrom talking but the joy on my face said everything. He said nothing just put his head on my chest and pulled me close to his body. He pushed the call button and waiting for a response.

"Can I help you?"

"She's awake," he whispered "Send the doctor."

"Right away."

For the next hour I was poked, prodded, stuck, x-rayed, ct scaned, and examined. Minus a large laceration to my scalp and a tiny skull fracture everything looked normal. The concussion which nearly killed me was healing, but we would not know for sure if it would have any lasting repercussions. I was moved into a normal recovery room and the doctor told me that I would probably be released in 48 hours.

About five o'clock Opie walked into my room, he looked like hell and I could tell something was wrong. He looked rough and ragged like he hadn't slept in weeks and I could see fear and concern on his face.

"Did you know anything?" He asked me harshly.

"What?" I was confused, not only by the question but his tone. Travis started to get up but one look from Opie froze him in place.

"About Jax."

"What about Jax?" I glared at him "Opie what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, just stick to the fact that you know nothing." He turned and walked quickly from my room.

I looked at Travis who was just as confused as I was. But before I had a chance to say anything to him my door swung open and Clay, Smiley, Chibbs, and Gemma walked into my room. Clay. Looked. Pissed.

"Where is he Kell?" He barked

"who?" I asked

"Jackson." Gemma answered for him.

"How the fuck should I know… I just came out of a coma remember?" I could tell he didn't believe me, but it was the truth. I had no idea where my cousin might have been.

"Well, if you see him before I do… tell him he better not let me find him… I don't take lightly to people who strike deals with the feds."

He started to walk out but stopped. He turned back to me and smerked.

"Your shit is packed, have a safe trip back east." He picked up Trav's cut and walked outta the room.

About an hour passed as I tried to figure out what was going on with the little bit of information I had. Opie came back to the hospital after hours and Tara snuck him into my room. He told me how Jax had struck up a deal with the blonde ATF chick to hand deliver Jimmy O'Phelan and his Real IRA contacts in return for his mothers freedom and a reduction on the gun charges facing the club. Stall followed through and when the club returned from Bellfast Jax gave her O'Phelan… she flipped and told the Irish bastard everything then turned him loose. Now the club was facing IRA heat in the US and Bellfast, Clay wants Jax dead, and Stahl is looking to bring down everyone she can.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would she turn him loose, what is her angle?"

"I don't know," Opie said, "but somethin' deeper is brewin here."

I leaned my head back. Now more then ever I felt like her familiarity had something to do with all of this. But I still could not figure out how I knew her.

"Fuckin bitch was probably a disgrutled cheerleader in Highschool… now she takes it out on every man she meets." Opie snorted.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Holy shit!" I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table.

"Wayne it's Kelly." I babbled into the phone "Look I need a favor. Do you remember the accident me, Opie, and Jax were in back in highschool?" I waited for his response. "What was the jocks name?" "Shit… is there any way you can look it up?"… "Alright, Wayne this is important.. call me as soon as you know." I hung up. Opie was staring at me and Travis was completely confused.

"do you remember the summer I got attacked?" I asked Opie.

"How can I forget. I'm the one who found you." He looked at Travis "it was bad man… real bad."

"Do you remember running the jock up ravine road and making him wreck his car?" I asked

"Yeah, Me and Jax chased him through town… we were gonna kill the fucker."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Nope, hoped he was dead but I know he survived… was in the hospital for a while, but I never saw him again after that."

"He was paralysed from the neck down. Lost a full ride to Cal State." I said.

"Good. Fucker deserved it."

"Opie…." I looked at him closely "do you remember his name?"

"No, never really cared."

I paused for a long moment taking in a very deep ragged breath. . .

"Stahl, Opie... " I looked at him "His name was Byron Stahl."

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

I laid my head back on the hospital pillow and stared at the ceiling. My husband sat next to me looking totally lost. I looked at him and could see the hurt and pain on his face.

"What's wrong baby." I asked

He didn't respond, just looked away. I knew what was wrong, I had been fighting to keep my skeletons hidden and in three weeks time most of them had come pouring out of the closet… I never wanted my husband, or anyone outside of me, Opie and Jax to know what went down before that accident. But I had to tell my husband the truth, I couldn't lie to him anymore.

"It was the summer my mom died, three years after my Uncle died… Jax and I were in a bad place." I looked at him.

"I started to get involved with drugs and shit, and the jock was my dealer." I looked at the floor.

Opie stood up and walked out of the room, I didn't know if it was because he couldn't bare to hear the story again or because he thought we should be alone.

"I met up with him one night to buy a score and he attacked me, beat the shit out of me, and raped me." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "He was cracked out, and pretty well left me for dead."

My husband looked at me and I could see a mix of anger, fear, and pain on his face. He was so confused about everything.

"No one… and I mean NO ONE knows about the attack except Jax and Opie. They are the ones who found me." I paused "when they finally got me to tell them what was up, Jackson snapped and took off after the jock, Opie followed him and I followed both of them."

Travis watched as I struggled to relive that night.

"Opie and Jax found him down at the diner and confronted him about the attack and about selling me drugs. He swung at Jax and bolted but the boys followed him up Ravine road. Jax shot out his front tire and the kid lost control of his car and drove into the ravine." I looked at him, "someone called the cops, but since CPD has been in the clubs pocket, we walked…"

He looked at me..

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me about this before…"

"Because baby, this life was behind me, I left it here when dad practically tossed me to the curb to live in PA with grams." I took his hand and ran my finger over his wedding band "I didn't know what kind of shitstorm we were coming back to when I took the job as chief. I didn't know how bad things had gotten here, how twisted the club has become. When we were kids, the club was about protecting Charming… keeping the good people good and the bad people out… that's how uncle John wanted it, it's why he created it."

As we talked a nurse walked into the room to check my vitals and redress my wounds.

"how are you feeling?" she asked casually

"Like I was beat in the head with a lead pipe… oh… wait." I chuckled.

"Well the good news is that once the doc sees that your vitals are good you are free to go."

She handed me a clipboard full of paperwork and directions.

"Pay close attention to the third page," she stated "the information is very important."

With that she turned and walked out of the room.

"well at least she didn't just say take to aspirin and call us in the morning" Trav quirked.

I laughed as I read through the information in front of me. It was all typical doctor shit, don't drink while taking the pain meds, don't drive while on the pain meds, don't this, don't that. One hand written direction caught me by surprise though, it said "No bike riding for at least 2 weeks, the noise, vibration, and helmet could cause complications with your surgical procedures." I got to the third page and something seemed different, it was typed… like old fashion typewriter typed and it wasn't anything medical it was just a series of numbers and letters.

K. J.

MM Lks. Lge. 8kNNW2kW. MV.25kx2hrsSSWSSENNENNW.

1420:7:23:10

AML.

I looked at the page carefully… this was the important information the nurse told me about? I took the page from the file and noticed that behind it was the third page of my discharge paperwork. This had been added in.

"Baby. Come here," I called my husband "whattaya make of this?" I asked

My husband looked at the paper carefully, reading it out loud multiple times.

"I have no idea." He said handing it back to me "Where did it come from?"

"The nurse who…" I was cut short by a knock at the door.

I quickly tucked the paper under my blanket.

"Come on." I called

Another nurse quickly walked into the room.

"Gotta check your vitals love," She said to me. "Doctor says your about ready for discharge, I'll bring you your discharge papers."

I held up the clipboard on my bed.

"Ya mean these?" I wagged the papers around.

The nurse took them from me and examined them, flipping through the information.

"Yes, these are… but how did you get them already." She looked at me.

"Someone brought them to me about 20 min ago, probably an over zealous intern." I lied.

"Well no matter," She unhooked the IV in my hand and pulled the needle from my skin, "everything looks good, your free to go." She turned and walked from the room.

"If that was your nurse, then who brought you the papers?" Trav asked.

"I don't know, but she's probably the same person that put that note in there… and I have a feeling we better figure out what it says… fast."

I got up out of bed and started to get dressed.

*SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA**SOA

We were followed home by three bikes, prospects none the less.

"Damn, Clay doesn't even have enough respect to have us tailed by real members," I said, "quick hit the breaks, bet they wipe out."

Travis laughed… then hit the breaks. The three prospects fishtailed all over the road, then backed off about 200 yards. I was laughing so hard it hurt. When we pulled up to the house, I wasn't surprised to find a group of members staking the driveway. They moved to let us pull in, I got out of the car and walked to the group. Opie stepped forward to talk to me.

"What the fuck is this." I said.

"Just watching ya, Charming isn't a safe place…" Opie responded, the look on his face screaming play along.

"Not safe, that's a hell of a thing to be telling the future chief of police don't ya think?"

"We just need to make sure you get out of charming alright." He said

"I'm not going anywhere Opie." I stared up at him, unyielding, "Y'all can sit here all night for all I care, step foot in my house, and you'll be met with a shot gun." I looked at the rest of the guys "I might not be welcome here by SAMCRO but I'm still the chief and that's not going to change."

I turned and walked away from the group with my husband. I unlocked the house and walked into a mess. The place had been turned over. I rolled my eyes.

"Did they really think he would have been stupid enough to come here?" I said to the walls. As I walked through it became apparent that the club had pretty well ransacked the entire house. I walked upstairs to the bedrooms and found more chaos.

"Motherfucker."

I noticed that they had even checked the attic. I slowly climbed the pull down ladder into the sweltering space. The heat nearly knocked me on my ass. That's summer in sunny California for ya. I started looking around at the stuff… god there was tons of stuff. I turned on the lights and opened the exhaust fan to get some of the heat out. As I walked away one of the floor boards broke loose and my foot slammed through causing me to fall. Travis came running up the ladder to make sure I was alright. I pulled my foot from the hole and made sure it wasn't cut or bleeding. It was then that I noticed the box tucked back under the floor boards.

I reached in and pulled it out, opening it carefully. Inside I found my father's kutte, a journal, a photo album,and a box of letters. I brushed the dust off of the kutte running my fingers lightly over the First 9 patch on the front. The vest made the air around me smell of leather and old spice. I slowly slid it over my shoulders, it was strange how much it weighed. Travis came and sat next to me as I started looking at the pictures in the photo album. The first one was of the original First 9 all of them standing in front of the clubhouse, they all looked so young. Dad, John, Piney, and Clay stood side by side, the picture was dated 1979. There were more pictures of the club, a visual depiction of it's growth over the years. One photo caught my eye, and I pulled it from the page. It was me, Jax, and Opie we were maybe 9 or 10 years old standing next to our dirt bikes. My mother, father, and Uncles stood close by watching us. I carefully tucked the photo back in the book and placed it back in the box.

Next I opened the journal. It was my dad's handwriting on the front page the phrase "with words and writing wisdom is passed" was written. I turned the page and started to read. The first entry was dated November 1st, 1965.

_11/1/65_

_Drafted. Fuck. Deploying for basic in two days. Projected to be in Nam in about two months. Cyndi hasn't stopped crying since I got the draft notice. Found out Johnny got one too, same with Clay. This could be bad. _

_R.T._

I flipped a few more pages and read of my fathers harrowing experiences in Vietnam.

_2/23/66._

_Hell. It's the only way to describe where I am. I pray everyday for my ticket home. I pray for the peace of the injured around me who's screams keep me awake at night. There are times when I contemplate putting the poor sons of bitches out of their misery… but before I can nightmarish sleep usually takes hold. I watched a man die today, had his head blown off right next to me, his brains on my uniform, blood on my hands. That's all I can think of, trying to save him and knowing there wasn't shit I could do.. he didn't last long a few seconds at best… at least he wasn't alone. Blood on my hands, for a war I don't believe in. _

_R.T._

_6/15/66_

_Got hit today. Still alive, but fuck does it hurt. Capt…. Hell if I know his name (he's the 5__th__ one I've had in 7 months) told me I'm going stateside come Friday. Just got word that JT is on a ship home as we speak. No word on Clay. I can't wait to see Cyndi, to hold her… to get past this nightmare and move on. Thank god it's over. _

_R.T. _

There was a major gap in the entries at that point, it looked like pages were missing, but I couldn't be sure. I flipped forward and started to see mention of the club and things that were going on. I put the journal down and picked up the letters, I was curious about them. Many were from my mom to dad while he was overseas, but as I sifted through I started to notice ones addressed to dad with no return labels. I opened one.

_My brother: _

_So much has changed. So much has disappeared. I am watching my life like an old black and white film. And I don't like what I see. Gem and clay are closer, I hate it but its true… I have my love in Ireland but there is nothing I can do. I'm torn between the club, my family, and Ireland. I hate what SAMCRO is becoming but it is beyond my control… I am trying to change it to stop the chaos it has become but I'm met by resilience. Those who were once my friends I can no longer confide in….Rick, I feel as though I am a marked man. Marked from infidelity, for going against the club, for failing as a father to Jax. I do not want him in this life Ricky… this is not what we choose for our kids. Promise me brother that if something happens to me, you will take Jax under your wing and save him. _

_Hug Kelly and Cyndi for me._

_AML,  
J.T. _

The letter was dated June of 1993, Uncle John died in November. I grabbed the journal from the floor and started flipping through the pages. I handed the letter to Travis to read and from his expression I could tell he had the same thought I did. I flipped through until I found what I knew would be there.

_ 11/13/93_

_R.I.P my brother. _

_From this point on I don't know where to go. Jackson is nearly 14, broken, and afraid. Kelly is falling into more and more of the garbage that comes with our reputation and I hate it. I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle that is my brothers death. Hit by a Semi? He was the best rider I knew… unless. I speak my speculations to these pages knowing the words will never be reviled. But, I know the day of my Brothers accident he rode out alone… but Clay was nowhere to be found. Stunningly now that John is gone, Clay and Gemma have made their affection clear and he is on the way to being voted in as President. Seems coincidental that no one knows where he was. Clay saw John as a threat… is it possible that he neutralized that threat? When I heard about the accident, I rode to the scene. I found something there that struck me as odd… one of the mirrors off Marrow's bike was amongst the debris. . . how did it get there… by the time I got back to the club house he had already repaired it… but they didn't match… the mirrors do not match. . . I buried the mirror 20Knnw of the barn under the old stumpy oak. . . for the sake of my family this must be my burden to bear. _

_R.T. _

I looked at my husband and my eyes got wide.

"Wheres that note from the hospital?" I practically screamed.

Travis pulled it out of his pocket.

"I know what this is!," I said "how he got it to me, I don't know, but I know what it is!"

I started looking at the note again.

"Know what, what is?" a voice came from behind me.

I Spun to see Opie standing there and tucked the note into my back pocket.

"Nothing." I said

"Didn't sound like nothin Kell." He said.

I looked at him but I didn't know where he stood and I didn't want him involved.

"For your own sake Opie, let it go…I don't want to have to hurt you." I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Remember what you told mein the hospital?"

"Yep."

"Follow your own advice."

"Okay." He climbed back down the ladder. I looked out the window to make sure he was back outside.

"It's directions" I whispered. "Coordinates actually… well kinda." I looked at the note and started to break it down line by line. K.J. was me… those were my initials. The next part was where I got lost. The line read MM Lks. Lge. 8kNNW2kW. MV.25kx2hrsSSWSSENNENNW. MM Lks. Lge blew my mind… no idea what this was talking about, but 8kNNW2kW was a distance measurement from what ever the first part was! Jax was 8 klicks (8km) north northwest, and 2 klicks (2km) west of what ever MM lks lge was. I worked the puzzle out loud and my husband started to try and figure out where the starting point was. We both agreed that the 10 was a meeting time and date. But 7/23 was in two days, and unless I could figure out where he was starting from, I had no way of finding my cousin.

I grabbed a map and started looking around the area. If I were hiding I'd find the most secluded place I could…. Yosemite state park was close. I had a quick memory of playing in the park with dad as a kid… at the campgrounds, the campgrounds! Yes that was it… the camp grounds at fucking Mammoth Mountain! MM Mammoth mountain… Okay that was the MM, now Lke Ldg? I grabbed my laptop and typed in Mammoth mountain and like a big shiny mapquest beacon the rest of the note became clear. The Lake Lodge at Mammoth Mountain was his starting point, he was constantly moving in a diamond around the lakes. . . now that I knew where he was at, it was just a matter of getting to him. I looked at my husband and smiled.

"You know I have to go alone right." I asked.

He looked at the ground, and shook his head.

"No way."

"Travis, I'm not giving you an option. You need to stay here it's gonna be hard enough getting myself out without tipping the club off, both of us leaving would definitely start some drama." I said. "I need you here to keep the heat off me."

"Fine, but how are you going to get out of here."

I didn't know how, but I knew in two days I had to meet my cousin… no matter what.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sons of Anarchy is the property of Kurt Sutter and FX productions. All replication herein is for non profit entertainment purposes only.**_

"So you'll help me? " I asked staring at Unser.

"Look Kell, I get you wanna watch out for your cousin, but… you know you won't get outta here without tipping them off".

"I will if you HELP me." I stared intently at him.

"Fuck." The chiefs head hit the table, "How the hell do I always get pulled into the middle of this shit"

"Not you, actually…. Mirandez."

"Mirandez?" the question in his voice was concerning "How does she come into play"?

"It's simple Wayne, here's what we do….."

*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA*SOA

I got into the cruiser and started out on the road towards Mammoth Lake. I watched carefully as the bikes around town passed. I didn't know if they were going to catch on or not, if they did… I was fucked. I hid my hair under my hat, and wore my dad's old aviator glasses. I left my brass in the center so I couldn't be tagged by the gold on my collar. Driving fast, with not sirens I thought hard about how I was going to actually find Jax, or if I would. I was jolted from my fog by a loud call over the radio.

"Car 15 to base, car 15 to base."

"Go Ahead car 15."

"Base, not sure what's going on, but 15 is experiencing mechanical problems."

"Copy 15, return to base."

"Rodger that base, be advised officer being tailed by multiple members of Sons."

"Copy that 15, sending additional escort cruisers, ETA 2 minutes."

"10-4 base. Will report when backup arrives."

The radio went silent, Mirandez had fallen right into the game we played, now knowing that she was being tailed by the escorts who were supposed to be watching me, I knew I was in the clear. The radio sounded again.

"Car 15 to base"

"Go Ahead 15"

"Escorts arrived, still being tailed, heading to garage now".

"10-4 15."

The next call made me smile, as the sound of bikes squealing tire behind the radio made the discovery of Mirandez driving my cruiser known. The old bait and switch, worked every time. Now I had a good hour and a half lead on anyone who might come looking, but no one would know the route I took, I mapped it specifically to avoid bike traffic. I drove for another hour and finally reached my destination of the lodge. I parked my car a few miles off the main road and went to the office to acquisition a four wheeler. I had no problems, gave the clerk a fake name which wasn't questioned in sight of my badge. I took off down the old ATV trail to try and find my cousin.

I rode for about an hour before I started seeing the signs. I had about 25 minutes before our scheduled meeting. God I hope he knew what he was doing. I kept a sharp lookout for movement along the other trails and behind me. Trying to avoid detection on a four wheeler was like trying to rob a house at night wearing glow sticks. Finally I got within range of the meeting spot. I parked the go-bot in the brush and covered her up. I strapped on my vest and weapons and started quietly towards the hidden cabin. This place had been abandoned for years, the brush and trees grew high around it. If you didn't know it was here, you would probably never find it. I was cloaked in cammo hunting gear and had a .22 gauge shotty in my hands. I was about 10 yards from the cabin when I heard the familiar click of a hammer being pulled back behind me. I thought for sure I was dead.

"Drop it." I heard Jax voice from behind me

"Get the fucking gun out of my back cousin." I replied darkly

"Kelly?"

I turned to face him, it took a second for him to recognize me under all the paint.

"Damn, I almost shot you."

"That would have sucked…. " I smiled at my cousin.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Before he could answer I caught the sight of someone near the cabin.

"we got company." I nodded towards the door.

I pulled a set of binoculars from my pocket and zoomed in on the figure.

"It's Clay." I said to my cousin.

"How the fuck did he find me?" Jax said, the anger and contempt matching what sounded like fear.

"I don't know." I took a deep breath "but that's him"

Jax moved quickly away from me towards the cabin gun drawn.

"Don't Move." He commanded.

I stood my ground and watched as he crept slowly up to Clay. Before he could get close enough clay spun around holding an AK 47. I moved quickly around the back I spotted the two prospects standing with guns drawn. I slipped the silencer on my pistol and snuck behind. With two shots I took out both guards. I had no idea if there were more. I knew my shots wouldn't kill them, but they weren't going anywhere for sure. I quickly moved around the corner of the house until I had a clear shot of Clay. I could hear the two arguing.

"You made a deal with the feds." Clay shouted at my cousin

"I did it to protect the club and my family!" Jax screamed back.

"I don't care, you betrayed your club and that patch and there is only one way to rectify that."

I watched as Clay raised the AK towards my husband, Jax's fired off the last few rounds in his clip and dropped it.

"You really think you are gonna get away with this" Jax asked him.

"Yeah, I do…. See, I have two 1-9ers close by and they are already corpses…. Gonna make it look like a shoot out son."

The scene moved into slow motion, I watched as my cousin turned his back to the man who called him son. Before Clay could pull the trigger I fired my gun. The round landed in his back. I fired again hitting his hand; I walked out pistol raised at my Uncle.

"Drop it." I said

"What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed

"Stopping you from killing another one of my family members."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the mirror. . . tossing it at Clays feet.

"Tell him." I said.

He stood there looking at me.

"TELL HIM!"

Jax stood confused.

"Tell him about the wreck, and about running his father into a semi." I glared at him.

"Tell him about the cover up and the power trip and about how you planned it all out, because he didn't agree with your vision of the club…. Go ahead Clay… tell him".

Clay dropped to the ground, I walked over and shot his other hand. Glaring at him.

"I should kill you one fucking shot at a time." I said.

He looked at me.

"But, I'm not going to. . . nope, I'm gonna let you live." I stared at him.

"why?" he stammered

"Because you are going to be the one that makes the changes." I said.

"First change." I walked over and ripped the president patch off his cut handing it to my cousin.

"Second Change. . .you are done."

"you can't…"

"I can." I stared at him. "Oh, I can, cause right now I could kill you and leave you and your prospects out here where no one would ever find you."

"But I won't. I'm not like you."

He stared at me, looking for some sign of what was coming next.

"You are going to tell everyone that this was a gun fight with the 1-9ers, just as planned. That they came looking for Jax and you hired them to do so, but when they got here it backfired." I glared at him.

"You are going to tell my aunt what you did, you are going to tell the club what you did. If you survive that, I'll be surprised. "

He looked at me panicked.

"Everything that has happened, all the bloodshed, the pain, the heartbreak is because of YOU!" I stepped closer to him. "It ends now."

I turned and walked away from him, leaving him bleeding in the leaves. I heard him pick up the phone and call 9-11. As Jax and I got on the ATV we heard the sirens. When we got into the cruiser nothing was said. We drove home in silence. I pulled into the clubhouse with my cousin gun in my hand ready to shoot anyone who challenged my family. I felt revived, I felt relieved. When we walked into the club house Jax called a church meeting, the empty seats indicative to the weeks bloodshed. In the meeting sat Gemma, Tara, and I. Jax stood at the head of the table newly adorned president patch on his cut.

"It's time for a change." He said looking at the members at the table.

"Anyone who isn't on board can leave." He looked around "No questions asked."

" What kinda changes are we talking about" Chibbs asked.

Jax pulled three cuts out. The first went to my husband, fully patched member of Sons of Anarchy.

The next two were different; the lettering in deep purple instead of the traditional blue, the fronts of these jackets had ravens and roses. The patches read Matriarch and Vice President. He walked the first to his Mother. She took it in her hands and looked at him smiling. The second, much to my surprise came to me. I slid the cut over my shoulders, looking down at the patch and back to my cousin.

"This club was formed on the basis of protecting Charming, keeping the good people good and the bad people out." He looked around "My dad was murdered trying to protect that image. Now we go back, to what it is supposed to be about." He looked around.

"Anyone who disagrees say so now…."

The table was silent. The gravel cracked twice closing the deal.

"Let's Drink." Chibbs said laughing."

As we all sat around the bar enjoying the spirits of the night Clay walked in. Gemma ran quickly to him but he pushed her away. The room grew quiet with whispers.

"I have something I have to say…." Clay started staring at me. . .

Jax walked to my side, Tara and Opie close behind. We watched carefully as Clay looked around the room. I noticed that Jax and Opie both had their hands on their guns, just in case. Gemma looked cautiously at her cleared his throat and raised his chin.

"I... " he paused "I'm stepping down from the role of President in lieu of my recent injuries." He looked at Jax "I'll remain around as an advisor, but will not have a vote in decisions, as you can all see." he looked at the patches my husband and I wore, he looked at Jax and at me. "We need to go to church Jackson." He said.

"Fine, meeting in 5." Jax walked towards the chapel.

We all gathered around the table and Jax called the meeting to order. We watched as Clay stood looking at his former council.

"What I am about to say is dangerous ground, and it is going to cause issues within the ranks due to recent decisions." He looked at Jax. "To allow FEMALES at the table is a direct violation of the original club rules." He looked at me "Especially in a seat of power. But, it's not my call anymore... "

The table was quiet, the guys looked from one to another. Opie sat as Sgt. at Arms in Tig's absence.

"The driveby was my fault." Clay said "I planned it, arranged it with the Mayan's as payback for our VP here shooting two of their guys last week." She was the target.

Jax, Opie, and T jumped across the table but were quickly stopped by myself, Chibbs, and Happy.

"She is poisoning this club." He pointed at me.

"Me?" I responded "me?, I'm poisoning the club? That's funny Clay. Cause I'm pretty sure that shooting the assholes who tried to rape me, was self defense. And I'm even more sure that the reason they came after me was because of something you instigated. . . they were after the club when they attacked me. . . so ya, I shot em, you're fucking right I shot em... any other woman in here would have done the same."

Chibbs walked over to Clay staring at him.

"You set up the drive by?" He asked with a thick accent.

"Yes." Clay responded. "It was supposed to be isolated, but the Mayan pricks took advantage of the opportunity."

"Of course they fucking did." Chibbs yelled "What the hell did you expect? A few pistols and a direct hit to only one of our members? You are smarter then that Clay! You knew damn well that they would hit however many they could! And that includes your best friend!" He flamed pushing Clay jumped away from the group again and went right for him. He grabbed Clay by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You killed my wife, and now you have killed my father. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your fucking throat right now?" He growled.

"I don't have one." Clay responded "but while I'm coming clean here, I'll go all the way." He looked at the council who were now on their feet. The number of people holding back the angry members was quickly dwindling. He looked directly at Jax "I Killed John Teller." The words fell from his mouth like led. I saw a blur of black flash by me as my cousin attacked him.

"Why!" He screamed slamming Clay against the floor hard. Clay screamed in pain, but no one moved to break up the fight. I looked at Gemma for a reaction and her ghost white face told me she either knew and was shocked it came out, or had no idea of his involvement.

"Because he was delusional!" Clay shot back "He had pipe dreams for this club, dreams that were unrealistic. He wanted to change the world on a dime and was tainting the vision of the club."

"But this club was HIS vision" Jax's grip around Clay's throat tightened.

"No, it was OURS. This club was built by nine original members, not one."

Jax pulled out his pistol and held it to Clays head, I heard Gemma cry in the background.

"Shoot him man" Opie said "He doesn't deserve to live"

"Aye" Chibbs agreed.

"No." I walked to my cousin. "It's not worth it, it's not what your dad would want. . . It's not what you want, not really". He looked at me and shook his head. "No, not after everything he has done, he doesn't deserve to live."

I grabbed my cousins hand, Tara quickly came to his side.

"Let him go." I urged "We'll find some other way to punish him, but not this, this is too good for him for what he has done."

I looked at Clay.

"Turn yourself in." I glared at him "I'll give you 24 hours, turn yourself in or I come for you."

Clay laughed in my face and I caught him with a cold right hook the the jaw. It felt good.

"I hate you." I said "I hate you for what you have done to this club, and what you have done to my family. You deserve to die, but not by my hand or by the hand of anyone else here."

Gemma walked over and threw her ring at him, turned and started walking away.

"Baby." Clay said

Gemma turned around and looked at him coldly. "Fuck you, you are lucky they are here or I would have killed you myself".

"Give me your cut." Jax said "Get out."

I walked in front of him. "You have 24 hours." I said staring at him. I knew he wasn't going to turn himself in... I also knew it wasn't going to be the last time we had dealings with Clay Marrow. . .


End file.
